Source:NetHack 3.2.0/patchlevel.h
Below is the full text to patchlevel.h from the source code of NetHack 3.2.0. To link to a particular line, write [[NetHack 3.2.0/patchlevel.h#line123]], for example. Warning! This is the source code from an old release. For the latest release, see Source code 1. /* SCCS Id: @(#)patchlevel.h 3.2 96/03/10 */ 2. /* Copyright © Stichting Mathematisch Centrum, Amsterdam, 1985. */ 3. /* NetHack may be freely redistributed. See license for details. */ 4. 5. /* NetHack 3.2.0 */ 6. #define VERSION_MAJOR 3 7. #define VERSION_MINOR 2 8. /* 9. * PATCHLEVEL is updated for each release. 10. */ 11. #define PATCHLEVEL 0 12. /* 13. * Incrementing EDITLEVEL can be used to force invalidation of old bones 14. * and save files. 15. */ 16. #define EDITLEVEL 00 17. 18. #define COPYRIGHT_BANNER_A \ 19. "NetHack, Copyright 1985-1996" 20. 21. #define COPYRIGHT_BANNER_B \ 22. " By Stichting Mathematisch Centrum and M. Stephenson." 23. 24. #define COPYRIGHT_BANNER_C \ 25. " See license for details." 26. 27. #if 0 28. /* 29. * If two successive patchlevels have compatible data files (fat chance), 30. * defining this with the value of the older one will allow its bones and 31. * save files to work with the newer one. The format is 32. * 0xMMmmPPeeL 33. * 0x = literal prefix "0x", MM = major version, mm = minor version, 34. * PP = patch level, ee = edit level, L = literal suffix "L", 35. * with all four numbers specified as two hexadecimal digits. 36. */ 37. #define VERSION_COMPATIBILITY 0x03020000L 38. #endif 39. 40. /* 41. * NetHack 3.2.0, April 8, 1996 42. * 43. * enhancements to the windowing systems including "tiles" or icons to 44. * visually represent monsters and objects. 45. * window based menu system introduced for inventory and selection. 46. * moving light sources besides the player. 47. * improved #untrap. (courtesy Helge Hafting) 48. * spellcasting logic changes to balance spellcasting towards magic-using 49. * classes. (courtesy Stephen White) 50. * many, many bug fixes and abuse eliminations. 51. */ 52. 53. /* Version 3.2 */ 54. 55. /*****************************************************************************/ 56. /* 57. * Patch 3, July 12, 1993 58. * further revise Mac windowing and extend to Think C (courtesy 59. * Barton House) 60. * fix confusing black/gray/white display on some MSDOS hardware 61. * remove fatal bugs dealing with horns of plenty and VMS bones levels, 62. * as well as more minor ones 63. */ 64. 65. /* 66. * Patch 2, June 1, 1993 67. * add tty windowing to Mac and Amiga ports and revise native windowing 68. * allow direct screen I/O for MS-DOS versions instead of going through 69. * termcap routines (courtesy Michael Allison and Kevin Smolkowski) 70. * changes for NEC PC-9800 and various termcap.zip fixes by Yamamoto Keizo 71. * SYSV 386 music driver ported to 386BSD (courtesy Andrew Chernov) and 72. * SCO UNIX (courtesy Andreas Arens) 73. * enhanced pickup and disclosure options 74. * removed fatal bugs dealing with cursed bags of holding, renaming 75. * shopkeepers, objects falling through trapdoors on deep levels, 76. * and kicking embedded objects loose, and many more minor ones 77. */ 78. 79. /* 80. * Patch 1, February 25, 1993 81. * add Windows NT console port (courtesy Michael Allison) 82. * polishing of Amiga, Mac, and X11 windowing 83. * fixing many small bugs, including the infamous 3.0 nurse relmon bug 84. */ 85. 86. /* 87. * NetHack 3.1.0, January 25, 1993 88. * many, many changes and bugfixes -- some of the highlights include: 89. * display rewrite using line-of-sight vision 90. * general window interface, with the ability to use multiple interfaces 91. * in the same executable 92. * intelligent monsters 93. * enhanced dungeon mythology 94. * branching dungeons with more special levels, quest dungeons, and 95. * multi-level endgame 96. * more artifacts and more uses for artifacts 97. * generalization to multiple shops with damage repair 98. * X11 interface 99. * ability to recover crashed games 100. * full rewrite of Macintosh port 101. * Amiga splitter 102. * directory rearrangement (dat, doc, sys, win, util) 103. */ 104. 105. /* Version 3.1 */ 106. 107. /*****************************************************************************/ 108. /* Version 3.0 */ 109. 110. /* 111. * Patch 10, February 5, 1991 112. * extend overlay manager to multiple files for easier binary distribution 113. * allow for more system and compiler variance 114. * remove more small insects 115. */ 116. 117. /* 118. * Patch 9, June 26, 1990 119. * clear up some confusing documentation 120. * smooth some more rough edges in various ports 121. * and fix a couple more bugs 122. */ 123. 124. /* 125. * Patch 8, June 3, 1990 126. * further debug and refine Macintosh port 127. * refine the overlay manager, rearrange the OVLx breakdown for better 128. * efficiency, rename the overlay macros, and split off the overlay 129. * instructions to Install.ovl 130. * introduce NEARDATA for better Amiga efficiency 131. * support for more VMS versions (courtesy Joshua Delahunty and Pat Rankin) 132. * more const fixes 133. * better support for common graphics (DEC VT and IBM) 134. * and a number of simple fixes and consistency extensions 135. */ 136. 137. /* 138. * Patch 7, February 19, 1990 139. * refine overlay support to handle portions of .c files through OVLx 140. * (courtesy above plus Kevin Smolkowski) 141. * update and extend Amiga port and documentation (courtesy Richard Addison, 142. * Jochen Erwied, Mark Gooderum, Ken Lorber, Greg Olson, Mike Passaretti, 143. * and Gregg Wonderly) 144. * refine and extend Macintosh port and documentation (courtesy Johnny Lee, 145. * Kevin Sitze, Michael Sokolov, Andy Swanson, Jon Watte, and Tom West) 146. * refine VMS documentation 147. * continuing ANSIfication, this time of const usage 148. * teach '/' about differences within monster classes 149. * smarter eating code (yet again), death messages, and treatment of 150. * non-animal monsters, monster unconsciousness, and naming 151. * extended version command to give compilation options 152. * and the usual bug fixes and hole plugs 153. */ 154. 155. /* 156. * Patch 6, November 19, 1989 157. * add overlay support for MS-DOS (courtesy Pierre Martineau, Stephen 158. * Spackman, and Norm Meluch) 159. * refine Macintosh port 160. * different door states show as different symbols (courtesy Ari Huttunen) 161. * smarter drawbridges (courtesy Kevin Darcy) 162. * add CLIPPING and split INFERNO off HARD 163. * further refine eating code wrt picking up and resumption 164. * make first few levels easier, by adding :x monsters and increasing initial 165. * attribute points and hitting probability 166. * teach '/' about configurable symbols 167. */ 168. 169. /* 170. * Patch 5, October 15, 1989 171. * add support for Macintosh OS (courtesy Johnny Lee) 172. * fix annoying dependency loop via new color.h file 173. * allow interruption while eating -- general handling of partially eaten food 174. * smarter treatment of iron balls (courtesy Kevin Darcy) 175. * a handful of other bug fixes 176. */ 177. 178. /* 179. * Patch 4, September 27, 1989 180. * add support for VMS (courtesy David Gentzel) 181. * move monster-on-floor references into functions and implement the new 182. * lookup structure for both objects and monsters 183. * extend the definitions of objects and monsters to provide "living color" 184. * in the dungeon, instead of a single monster color 185. * ifdef varargs usage to satisfy ANSI compilers 186. * standardize on the color 'gray' 187. * assorted bug fixes 188. */ 189. 190. /* 191. * Patch 3, September 6, 1989 192. * add war hammers and revise object prices 193. * extend prototypes to ANSI compilers in addition to the previous MSDOS ones 194. * move object-on-floor references into functions in preparation for planned 195. * data structures to allow faster access and better colors 196. * fix some more bugs, and extend the portability of things added in earlier 197. * patches 198. */ 199. 200. /* 201. * Patch 2, August 16, 1989 202. * add support for OS/2 (courtesy Timo Hakulinen) 203. * add a better makefile for MicroSoft C (courtesy Paul Gyugyi) 204. * more accomodation of compilers and preprocessors 205. * add better screen-size sensing 206. * expand color use for PCs and introduce it for SVR3 UNIX machines 207. * extend '/' to multiple identifications 208. * allow meta key to be used to invoke extended commands 209. * fix various minor bugs, and do further code cleaning 210. */ 211. 212. /* 213. * Patch 1, July 31, 1989 214. * add support for Atari TOS (courtesy Eric Smith) and Andrew File System 215. * (courtesy Ralf Brown) 216. * include the uuencoded version of termcap.arc for the MSDOS versions that 217. * was included with 2.2 and 2.3 218. * make a number of simple changes to accommodate various compilers 219. * fix a handful of bugs, and do some code cleaning elsewhere 220. * add more instructions for new environments and things commonly done wrong 221. */ patchlevel.h